First time love
by fireflygirl25
Summary: Ginny loves Harry. But does Harry love Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

_I didn't know how I felt. Harry stood infront of me, gazing into my eyes. I had never kissed before so I was nervous. He put his hand up to my face, and then pushed me against the wall. I was surprised so put my hands out, unfortunately touching his waist. Then he pulled me tight and snogged me. Fireworks whizzed in the air, the birds tweeted happily and the sun shone brightly. This was it. My first ever love._

'Come on, get up Ginny! Mum's making breakfast!' Ron said, banging on her bedroom door.

Ginny sat up and looked around her bedroom. There was no sun, no birds and definitely no Harry. She felt somehow annoyed and relieved. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Mrs Weasely were sitting at the breakfast table.

'You woke up late again dear,' said Mrs Weasely.

Everyone at the breakfast table stopped and looked at Ginny. Then she realised why. She had put on her too small jumper and shorts. Not a good look. She glanced at everyone, blushing when she got to Harry, and then darted back upstairs. She could hear Mrs Weasely when she was going upstairs saying,

'I don't know why that child always wakes up late, then wears the wrong clothing! It could only be dear Ginny.'

But she didn't care. She had just had the most yummy dream of her life.

**Please tell me what you think, I can't make it better if you don't review! There are going to be more chapters later on!**


	2. Chapter 2The quidditch lesson

Later on that day, Ginny was sitting in her bedroom all alone. She started out of her wonky bedroom window onto the golden grasslands which covered most of the ground below her. But she wasn't looking so much at that. Harry was with Ron practicing Quidditch in the back garden. Harry was amazing at Quidditch, and Ginny had never tried it before. She looked longingly out of the window. Then, she had a thought. Could Harry teach her to play Quidditch? She jumped of her chair and ran down the old creaky staircase to the garden.

'Hi Ginny! How are you this morning?' shouted Harry peering at her over his broomstick.

'Ok, thanks! I was wondering...'

Suddenly Harry swooped down on her and hovered above the floor next to her.

'Do you want me to teach you how to play Quidditch?'

'Yes please!'

So after half an hour of thorough training, Ginny could at least ride a broomstick and try to throw a ball into one of the hoops. Even Ron was impressed. They landed on the ground again.

'Thanks Harry. I've never ridden a broomstick before, but I loved it!'

'That's ok,' Harry said.

There was a tense silence. Ron had walked off indoors, so it was just Ginny and Harry alone in the garden.

'Erm...Harry...'

'Yeah...'

'So...do you like...'

'Me? Yeah I do. Very much so,' said Harry, looking into her eyes, 'as a friend.'

'Oh, ok that's cool. So see you in a minute.'

'Yeah.'

Ginny walked back up to the house, her feet dragging along the floor. Harry liked her, but as a friend. Were her feelings a waste of time? What was she going to do?

'Wait! Ginny! I didn't say everything.'

Ginny turned round and came face to face with Harry. She took a step backwards, but tumbled over a tree stump. A hand caught her just as she was about to fall to the ground.

'Is it ok if we meet up tonight,' Harry looked around for anyone who might be listening, ' at the old barn? I've got something to say in private.'

'Yes please! I mean, ok.'

'Ok then, see you tonight.' Harry walked back to the house, with Ginny not far behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror for the twentieth time. It was just after ten in the evening and she was going to meet Harry in the old barn at the back of the house. Just as she put her shoes on, she could hear footsteps going down the stairs. Harry, she thought. A couple of seconds later she crept down the stairs, out the kitchen door and walked slowly across the wet, crisp grass across to the barn. When she got nearer she could see a candle that was lit. She knocked on the door and went in.

Harry was sitting on one of the hay sacks, shirt off and looking at his watch. He looked up at Ginny when she came in.

'When did you get here, harry?'

'A few minutes ago.'

'Oh.'

'What?'

'Doesn't matter.'

'Does to me,' Harry held her head and looked into her eyes, 'I care about you.'

'Me too.'

Harry put his hand on her face and was about to kiss her when someone opened the door. Ron. Harry and Ginny broke apart immediately.

'What the hell are you guys doing?' Ron walked across the room.

'Nothing,' Harry said, putting his shirt back on.

'Don't nothing me. I saw what you were doing. You could of told me.'

'Oh Ron don't be like this. One day you will find someone you like,' Ginny said, walking over to him.

'No, I probably won't,' Ron said, turning back towards the door, 'If I ever see you again doing that again, I...I...'

'Yes we get it.'

'Lets all go back to bed, before anything else happens,' Ron said, taking Ginny by the arm and dragging her back to the house.

Ginny woke up the next morning. She hadn't had a good night sleep because of what happened last night. How could Ron spoil everything? Her dream was about to come true! She needed to talk to Hermione.

Ginny, after checking she hadn't got her small clothes on, went up to Hermione, Ron and Harry's room. Harry. She wondered what would happen when he saw her.

Ginny knocked on the door. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess, while Hermione was studying.

'What do you want?' Ron said.

'Hermione I need to speak to you.'

Hermione got up, went outside the room with Ginny and into Ginny's room.

'What's up?'

'Well...it's Ron. Harry and I were in the old barn last night, and he came in and found us...' Ginny looked down at the floor.

'Ok yeah, I know what you mean.'

'You do?'

'Yeah, you and Harry were holding hands. It's obvious. Everyone does it some time. I guess Ron got all agitated?'

Surprised at Hermione's little detailed thought, Ginny said, 'Yeah.'

'I'll try to speak to him.'

'Thanks Hermione!'

'S'ok!'

She went off to her room. That didn't happen, Ginny thought, does anyone know the meaning of love these days?

**There might be a next chapter if I get enough reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4the dream

**On this chapter I decided to do a twist in the story, so I hope you enjoy it, even if it is a little random! Remember to review!**

'Hurry up Ginny! You're going to be late and miss the train!' said Mrs Weasley, running with her down platform nine and three quarters. Yes, it was that time of year again, school. Ginny said goodbye to her mum when the whistle went.

'Remember I will be sending you letters every two weeks, and I expect you to write them back! Oh and don't let George let those stink bomb's off in class again.'

'No mum,' Ginny said, dispiritedly. This summer, her mother had got on her nerves a lot, telling her to do this and that. She was actually glad she was going back to school, so that she could escape from the wrath of her mother.

As the train pulled away from the station, Mrs Weasley started to wave. Ginny waved until the train got out of the station, pulled her hand in and sat down.

Harry came out of the carriage and stood next to her.

'This summer seemed so short, and we didn't really get to meet up,' he said, giving her a hug. Then Harry lead her into the opposite train carriage.

In the carriage with her were Neville, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'I don't know why, but this for the first time actually feels like it is going to be a long journey. Normally I am so excited that it feels like an hour,' said Ginny.

'Nah, I'm still excited, even though I have been on here many times before! Pass us the sweets Ron, I'm starving!' said Neville.

Ginny slumped against the window, looking at the tracks ahead. The world seemed to go by in such a flash, that her eyes couldn't keep up. Feeling a little dizzy, she turned into the carriage again. But everyone before her seemed to stretch and twirl.

'Ginny? Ginny? Are you ok?'

She mumbled something, and before she knew it she fell onto the seat and started feeling nauseous. A strange feeling overpowered her, forcing her to close her eyes.

'Someone get help! Ginny? GINNY?' Hermione said, stroking Ginny's forehead.

Then Ginny fell into a deep sleep.

_She was walking down a long lane that looked like it was in the London underground, and it seemed it never stopped. People walked past, but no one looked at her. It felt like her feet were taking her somewhere, somewhere inside her she knew what was happening. But it was too enclosed for her to reach it. She walked down the corridor, not blinking, not breathing. Suddenly, a mass of people rushed past her, and she fell to the ground. The people, still running down the corridor, had revealed something that she hadn't seen before. A boy, who looked a year older than her, lay on the floor. He was covered with blood. As she crawled closer, she recognised who it was. Harry. The people just moved on down the corridor, not taking any notice. Suddenly the corridor was empty. More casualties lay on the floor. It was too much to take. Ginny screamed._

Ginny woke up screaming.

'Ginny? Shh! It's ok! You're going to be fine,'

She was sitting up in bed in the hospital quarter, Harry and Ron by her side. Thank goodness he was alright. At the end of her bed were Hermione, Neville, and the nurse.

'Whhhaatt am I doing...where...what happened?' she stuttered, clasping Harry's hand so tight it made him squawk.

'You fainted in the carriage.'

'Oh. B...but the corridor, the people...'

'What?' said Ron.

'I think she needs some space,' said Harry.

Ron looked back to Hermione and Neville.

'We'll go.'

They left the room and the nurse gave Harry a quick glance and left for her office. The ward was empty because it was the start of term and it had only been an hour. Harry got up and sat of Ginny's bed by her.

'What did you mean when you said the corridor?'

Ginny looked at him, 'I had a dream, or it mightn't have been, I'm not sure. I dreamt that I was in a long corridor, and people were slumped against the walls...not breathing and covered in blood.' She sat forwards and looked Harry in the eyes with great fear, 'It's not going to happen, is it?'

Harry leaned forwards and gave her a kiss on the forehead, 'I don't know, but you frightened me on the carriage. You went white and slumped into the chair.'

'Well, I think I'm fine now. Did I miss the banquet? And the sorting?'

'And the speech.'

'Oh dear. Well, you'd better get back.'

'Yeah.'

'I'll come to see you when I'm out.'

'You'd better,' Harry said, letting go of her hand and standing up.

The nurse came over and gave Ginny some medicine. Harry walked to the door, looked back at Ginny and waved and went out. Ginny settled down in bed again. Tomorrow she would be out and she could spend precious time with Harry. On that delicious thought, she fell asleep after all the commotion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long (ok yeah a year is a little bit too long!) but here is the next chapter! Please review it and tell me what you think of the eye candy! Does Harry have a chance with Ginny?**

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts and the term had flown by in a flash. Ginny had seen no more of Harry, apart from the fact that he sat next to her at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. However this year, Professor Dumbledore had decided to introduce a Christmas Ball in which all the students at Hogwarts must attend. And that only meant one thing...dance classes. Unlike some people (aka Neville) she was useless at dancing. Absolutely useless. On her way to the grand hall, she met up with Hermione and Cho.

'Hi Ginny! How are you?' Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder.

'Um, fine how about you?' Ginny copied her; unaware of what Hermione was looking at. Suddenly the hallway fell silent and two boys (who looked about a year older than her) strolled round the corner. They were handsome. Actually, no, handsome was an understatement. The tallest had short but wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes that reminded Ginny of the coldest deep blue ocean. He wore his uniform like it was his home clothes, making the other students look like geeks. Except from his brother. His brother couldn't be more different. Curly chocolate brown hair fell into his eyes, causing him to brush it back to reveal the cutest hazelnut eyes. He was a couple of inches shorter than his brother, but still made the same impact.

'Oh My God.'

'It's the Henderson brothers!'

'Talk about eye candy!'

'Does he have a girlfriend?'

'I want the tall one; you can have the short one!'

Whispers ran down the corridor, almost like a Mexican wave of voices. Boys looked at them in hate, as every girls attention immediately snapped up to the Henderson's. But the brothers didn't care. They carried on down the steps and along the corridor to where Hermione, Ginny and Cho were standing. Just as they walked past, the smaller brown haired boy looked at Ginny, staring into her eyes. Giving her a significant nod, he followed his brother into the hall.

As soon as they had gone inside, everyone started talking again. Ginny couldn't move. Had he actually just looked at her? No, he must have looked at Hermione. But why nod to her? It didn't make sense. She wasn't pretty, so why look at her and not someone like Lavender or Katie? And what about Harry, she liked him didn't she?

'Whoa. I think I'm going to faint. Did he seriously just look at us?' Hermione said.

'Yes, I think we should do a bit of wizard stalking!' Cho replied, peering round the corner of the hallway into the hall.

Then Professor McGonagall glided out of the hall, nearly bumping into Cho.

'Everyone inside for the dancing lesson! Hurry up please, snails could walk faster than you lot! Don't keep us waiting!'

'What does she mean by we?' Ginny nudged Hermione as they joined the rest of the now eager students into the hall.

She hardly had time to answer before the doors shut behind them. The hall had been transformed into a dancing studio, with wooden oak floors and the house table's moves to the back. A plain blank white screen stood at the back of the hall, with figures behind it. The Professor stood in the middle of the hall, beckoning the students to sit down in the chairs at the sides.

As they sat down, Ginny whispered, 'Where are the brothers?'

Hermione and Cho looked around. They were nowhere in sight.

'Now girls and boys, we are very privileged today to have some professional student dancers in with us to show you how to dance for the ball! Everyone, please welcome...Matt and James Henderson!'

The brothers walked out from behind a screen, and did a majestic bow to everyone. However, half the girls nearly fainted because they both had their shirts taken off, revealing abs to die for. They wore skinny white trousers, decorated with silver and gold stars down the legs and white ballet pumps. Ginny sighed. Harry had to do so much better to get her now.


End file.
